


prince charming and mistletoes

by emofrnkie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Humor, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jisung is a softie, M/M, Minho is just... Minho, Mistletoe, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: Of all the scenarios Jisung wanted to avoid, he couldn’t even think he’d find himself in such a hilarious situation.orThe bus is extremely crowded and Jisung falls for Minho. Literally.





	prince charming and mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: noirskz

Of all the scenarios Jisung wanted to avoid, he couldn’t even think he’d find himself in such a hilarious situation. 

It all started in the morning because, of course, mornings are made for new adventures. Jisung himself was a very hyper guy but it was monday and we know what effect they have on people.   
Getting up late? That was no problem for Jisung, it happened on a daily basis.   
Looking for homework and fining it under his cat who’s peacefully sleeping, trying to carefully take them but failing and getting rewarded with a big scratch on his hand? Easy.   
Running to catch the bus right after he noticed that he had to tie his shoelaces and risking to break his neck at least a few times? For Jisung that was a joke.   
But for god’s sake, it was monday.

Jisung let out a frustrated scream as he started running after the bus. He tried to look decent as he was getting on but his beanie covering just one ear, his shirt half under the waistline of his pants and half out of it, his messy hair... everything betrayed him. 

 

That same morning, Minho couldn’t believe his eyes, or better say, his ears. His car fucking died. He let his head fall on the steering wheel, the honk echoing though the quiet neighborhood. Guess that just wasn’t his lucky day. 

 

The bus was extremely crowded that morning so Jisung didn’t really have time to catch anything to help him before finding himself catapulted on... something very warm and soft.   
He felt strong hands on his waist and soon he found himself sitting on someone’s lap. 

If that’s how princesses felt while riding the horse to their castle while their prince held them, Jisung definitely wanted to be one because, damn, his prince was fine as hell. But soon he realized he wasn’t a princess and he wasn’t on a horseback but on a very crowded bus and that his prince was probably pissed off. 

“O-Oh I’m sorry I didn’t -“

His prince smiled at him and his front teeth made him look like a bunny. His big eyes became two lines as he smiled.   
“It’s okay, just be careful next time” 

Jisung nodded, unable to find any other proper thing to say to the handsome boy.  
Since Jisung, the extremely unlucky Jisung, was known for the miserable accidents that always seemed to happen only to him, fate couldn’t spare him that day. Right when he was trying to get up, the bus braked and he found himself in the same position as before.   
His cheeks were extremely red and he bit his bottom lip before apologizing again.

His prince shot another sincere smile in his direction but this time didn’t let him try to get up, keeping his hands firm on Jisung’s waist. It would have been a rather romantic scene if some of Jisung’s classmates hadn’t seen him and started laughing at their friend. 

Jisung let out a cry “I’m fucked -“ 

Minho looked at him worriedly before turning to the amused group of teenagers.  
He didn’t want the boy to feel embarrassed so he whispered in Jisung’s ear. “My name’s Minho, just stick to the plan and they will let you live”

Jisung’s eyes widened and before he could register what happened, Minho started caressing his cheeks and, raising his voice enough for his friends to hear “You should be more careful, honey. What if it wasn’t me? You know I’m pretty jealous.” Minho’s tone was rather jokingly,  
making the scene seem more real.   
Minho winked at Jisung. Stick to the plan, he had to stick to the plan, right. 

“I told you I’m sorry” he fake pouted and Minho giggled. The elder fixed their position so that his arm was over Jisung’s shoulders and the other one on his thigh, holding him like a baby. Jisung’s hands were both pressed on his chest, making him look even smaller.   
Minho fixed Jisung’s beanie, that was slowly falling on his eyes. 

“How can you always be so cute?” 

“That’s a secret”   
Jisung wanted to scream. Was that a dream? 

Minho whispered again in his ear “Mind if I give you a little peck?” 

Jisung shook his head, trying to look calm when in reality, he was panicking.  
Minho cupped Jisung’s cheek with his hand and gave him a little peck on the corner of his lips, making it look like a real kiss from the angle their friends were watching. 

Jisung heard a little gasp escaping their mouth. He put an arm around Minho’s neck, to make it look more real but as he was moving forward, their lips accidentally met. Since he didn’t want to ruin that little scene they were putting on and Minho didn’t seem to mind, he kept his lips on Minho’s. The elder one smiled into their soft kiss and when he slightly parted, he looked straight into Jisung’s eyes and winked. That prick, Jisung thought. 

“I’m Jisung, by the way” he whispered. 

Since their little scene had to go on, cause they had to feed the audience somehow, Minho didn’t lose the chance to remind Jisung about their date. 8:00 PM at the coffee place next to the city bridge.   
Jisung knew that it was part of the act but when the bus stopped and he had to get off, Minho linked their hands together and said “See you tonight, honey” and Jisung knew it was the minimum he could do to thank Minho for saving his reputation. 

None of his friends mentioned anything about Jisung’s fall but only talked about his awesome boyfriend and Jisung couldn’t help but smile at how naive everyone was. 

 

So there he was, 7:58 PM, in front of the coffee place waiting nervously. He didn’t want to take it as a date because it wasn’t but he couldn’t help putting on a bit of make up and try to dress up nicely.   
As for Minho, he didn’t have to try, he was already so handsome, approaching Jisung and greeting him.

“I’m glad we can properly introduce ourselves now” he didn’t spare Jisung one of his smiles and the younger one immediately felt at ease.

“I’m Jisung, 18 years old and I have a lot of questions going trough my mind at the moment”

“I’m Minho, 20, and I’m ready to listen to all of your questions.”

It was easy. They talked and talked and talked and time passed by. Soon it was midnight and Minho offered Jisung to take him home. 

“We’re not taking the bus, do you mind?” 

Jisung chuckled at Minho’s question and shook his head.

“Thank you for getting me out of that embarrassing situation. You don’t know how much you did.”

“I’ve been trough high school, I know how these kind of situation might haunt you forever.”

“I see, it’s nice to have someone who understands your struggles.” Jisung knew he had to add something “And thank you for notgettingangryaboutthekiss” 

“What was that?”

“About the kiss- It was an accident, I’m sorry” Jisung turned to face Minho and bowed to him.

“Did I look mad about it? Cause I wasn’t” and he winked again.

Here’s the thing. Jisung didn’t know how to act next to people, but... next to a very handsome man?   
He kept silent, not knowing what to say.

When they got to Jisung’s house, he noticed that his mom had decorated everything for Christmas. There were christmas lights everywhere and Jisung felt a wave of embarrassment take over him.

“I’m sorry, my mom is all about christmas traditions and stuff, I should have expected it, I-“ 

Jisung was stopped by Minho’s giggle. The boy was looking up. There was a mistletoe right above their head, hanging from the door frame. 

“Christmas traditions aren’t that bad, you know?” Minho said.  
Jisung wanted to run away from embarrassment but he was pinned between the door and Minho.   
The elder one looked at Jisung with questioning eyes.   
Jisung stood on his tiptoes and secured his arms behind Minho’s neck. Minho put his hands on Jisung’s waist and pulled him closer. Finally their lips met and Minho could kiss the boy properly.   
And what a kiss it was. After a few minutes, Jisung was panting against the door while Minho was busy leaving hickeys on his collarbone.

“If I can’t cover them up tomorrow I’ll make you buy the most expensive foundation.” Jisung warned Minho, before getting his lips attacked by the older one. 

When Minho left Jisung’s lips, he promised to pick him up from school the next day.

And he did. He even gave him roses and waited for him with a warm cup of coffee.   
Jisung’s friends were cheering for him “Get that bread, Jisung!” 

He hated them sometimes. “Felix if you don’t shut the f-“

“Language, baby.” Minho squeezed Jisung’s hand and the latter blushed at the pet name. 

He could swear he heard Changbin saying “Don’t be a pouty baby, Jinnie, we’re still the cutest couple”

Gross. 

He didn’t have time to think too much about it cause he was being dragged by Minho. Jisung smiled. Maybe Christmas traditions weren’t that bad and in that moment he felt happier than ever.


End file.
